Sebastian and Knox
by BlackestNight005
Summary: Gory, sadistic multi-chapter fic. Enjoy. Contains graphic description.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroshitsuji

His eyes flitted back and forth. Panicked and desperate, his knuckles whitened as they tightened around the metal handle of his scythe. He had been part of the group sent out to recover the souls of the victims of a mass suicide and he had run into a horde of fiends. He had somehow managed to become separated from Grell and now he was alone in an unnervingly quiet section of the workhouse.

Backing up and panting as he tried to calm himself, the familiar hissing of breath and low growls echoed through the ruined structure.

He didn't know whether to risk calling for help. He supposed the demons already knew he was there, but his cries might set them off.

Taking a deep breath, he called shakily.

"G-Grell? E-E-Eric?"

That had obviously not been the correct choice of action. He was unprepared for the onslaught that came upon him from all sides. He revved the motor of his scythe and lifted it, swinging wildly. A claw caught the rim of his glasses and there was a snap as they broke and fell to the ground, the sound of glass crunching loud, even under the chaos.

Blood and bone sprayed as his mower revved, letting out a tortured high pitched screech as it ground to a halt.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

Claws tore into his back as he fiddled, distracted. He immediately cried out in pain, the noise lost in the din. Tooth and claw lacerated his torso, missing his throat as he jerked back, only to fall further onto the claws that stayed hooked into his shoulder blades. He looked up in time to shriek out as a toothy maw darted forwards to receive his throat.

"I believe I'll be taking this one."

A new pain blossomed through his shoulders and down his body as sharp talons pierced his shoulders through completely and dragged him rather painfully away and above the writhing fray.

Knox didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. It was obviously another demon, and chances were, this wasn't going to end well for him.

Knox felt woozy from blood loss, he lay limp on the claws of his new captor, ready to simply pass out from exhaustion. Ronald cried out in pain and shock, he twisted in the raven's clutch, trying to tear the claws from his flesh even as he was lifted higher. He received only a small chuckle.

Without awaiting to hear the protest of the small crowd, the raven gripped his prey and beat obsidian wings, lifting into the air without a moment's hesitation. He found himself lapsing into unconsciousness just as the raven jerked upwards.

Knox awoke to sharp pain everywhere. With a weak groan, he tried to sit up, only to have blood stream from his injuries. Pain flared in his shoulders and he fell with a thump, unable to move properly.

Where was he?

With his glasses gone, he couldn't see a thing...

He lay in a mess of debris, cinder blocks, beams, wooden pieces and the like. The surroundings were familiar, and the small hole in the tattered roof high above showed the moon. He jolted as he noticed a scattering of white. He whimpered softly as he rolled a skull away from him, scared of where it might have come from. The glint of metal and the accompanying blade of what looked like a death scythe wasn't too reassuring either.

 _I must still be in the workhouse… Maybe they'll hear me now?_

As if on cue, a low sultry voice spoke.

"Don't count on anyone coming to your aid, reaper. No one will find us here."

Ronald's eyes widened in fear and he began to wriggle, searching for a way out. There was a disapproving cluck of a tongue.

"Stop struggling like that. You're only making it harder for yourself."

"W-Why…" Ronald's voice croaked, cracking. He gave up trying to see the demon, instead lying limp in the jutting nest of rubbish. "Why did y-you save me?"

There was a low chuckle and all of a sudden, red eyes pierced his own, long hooked claws encircling his neck and gently bringing him up.

"Save you? Oh, no little reaper. That was not my intention. I believe you'd have had a much more peaceful death, had I left you to those mongrels."

Ronald's blood ran cold. He was frightened, having never encountered such a situation before. The demon continued talking, his voice sweet, yet sinister at the same time.

"It is common for them to end the pain neatly with a bite to your throat. It seemed they were ready to do that by the time I came… But I will draw it out, little reaper. And I'll make every second of it agony. Don't count on me to be merciful, it's just not my nature."

Ronald lay in silence, utterly terrified. He shook his head slowly.

"Please… N-No…"

He swore he could hear his ribs cracking as the demon landed on them, talons digging into his flesh to hold his instinctively writhing body still. His breathing turned quick and shallow as the demon's fangs extended with the promise of pain. The demon smirked.

"Be a good boy now."

And with that, the demons jaws opened to hold his shoulder, then snapped shut with a solid, wet crunch.

Knox screamed.

The pain was blinding, he tried to move his arm and only caused more pain as he found that he couldn't. The talons that has previously been sunk into his hips and ribs removed themselves, moving up to hold the wound open. Knox cried out again, he could feel the needle points tearing messily into what remained of his shoulder.

"No! P-Please stop!"

Ronald struggled and pushed at the demon, only to have the teeth snap out of his shoulder and bite his hand. He wriggled a bit more, letting out a piercing whine. The fangs tore into his flesh, severing a few tendons. He struggled at the snaps that rang out, he threw his head back and screamed.

"It hurts!"

He struggled helplessly, kicking the demon weakly. He moaned as his legs were pinned down.

"Let me go… p-please…"

The raven growled harshly, running his tongue across the reaper's throat and skin. He bit down into the reapers throat and Knox jerked.

"No. You're mine now. Now be quiet or I'll cut out your tongue."

Knox went still with fear.

He comforted himself. Soon, it'd be over soon.

But it hurt so much...

The demon nuzzled his neck, moving and trying to get a firm grip. He found his mark and bit down again, adding to the numerous wounds there. Knox cried out at the sudden pain, his cries faded to soft whimpers.

He felt tears well in his eyes and he shuddered violently.

Closing his eyes, he went still just as he felt something sharp and hard puncture his navel. His eyes shot open and he arched his back with a scream. Sebastian laughed and pushed his tongue into the wound, claws moving back to pin his shoulders as he jolted beneath him.

"This won't hurt at all." The demon teased as he prepared to widen the wound. Knox only let out another wheezing shriek, struggling, only to have talons sink into him.

"A-A-Agh!"

The raven parted his bloody lips in amusement and let forth a chuckle. The reaper looked up at him, eyes full of pain. Now he truly wished he had died there, why had the raven plucked him from that less painful end?

"W-What…?" The reaper struggled to speak, feeling pain arc through him with every breath. He eyed the smirking demon, glaring weakly. "...Not good enough for you?"

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to catch a small chunk of flesh hanging haphazardly from the exposed bone of his shoulder. Knox gasped as he tugged it off with his teeth and swallowed. The demon sighed in relish.

"No, no. You're perfectly fine; and by that I mean- delicious."

Knox gave a little shiver and turned his head away. He whispered weakly and shut his eyes.

"Hurry it up. It hurts like hell, you bastard."

Sebastian drew back with a small huff.

"Tsk. If you continue talking to me like that, I might just chain you down and leave you for a week. I know there are rats around that would enjoy a reaper's flesh."

Ronald didn't open his eyes and felt the demon lean down, warm body pressing down onto his cold, bleeding one. The black wings that had carried him to his painful fate drooped and covered his shivering frame. The raven whispered and nibbled his jaw.

"Would you like that? It'll make your soul all the more tastier when I take it."

The raven thought for a moment.

"How's this? You behave for the rest of today and I'll let you sleep somewhere nicer. I'm sure my nest isn't too comfortable."

Seeing his prey's frightened look, he caressed his cheek gently.

"You just have to stay still and quiet and conscious for another hour. I'll be done by then."

Ronald froze for a minute, tensing and considering the offer. He was going to be put through this torture anyway, it was simply a choice now to discard his pride and be put through it, then accept some measure of kindness. But what pride did he have anyway?

"A-Alright… Make it quick."

Sebastian leered maliciously. Eyes quickly passing over him to decide what to sample next.

"Maybe I'll just keep going with your throat? How's that?"

"Whatever you want." Knox murmured, tilting his head to one side and exposing the tender part of his neck to give better access. It wouldn't hurt as much if he didn't have to be forced to lift his head.

Nevertheless, clawed hands gripped the base of his neck and his chin, holding him down as jaws made quick work of his throat.

Ronald forced himself to stay still, the pain growing unbearable. He let out quiet whimpers, trying not to disturb the demon. Sebastian avoided his arteries and windpipes, he had to keep him alive. After what seemed like an eternity, the demon finally pulled away with a satisfied smacking of his lips. Ronald lay weak, trying to keep awake as he held back his cries.

The demon murmured and gave his throat a few quick licks.

"Good boy. I'll give you a nice rest. Then we can begin again when you're a bit better."

Fear and suffering only ruined the flavor and texture of the meat anyways. It would be best to hurt him, then comfort him, then repeat that.

Seeing the reaper's eyes beginning to flicker shut, Sebastian smirked and shut them with a gentle brush of his fingers, allowing him to sleep.

There was a small manor a ways from here that would suit his purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Ronald awoke with an aching head to find himself warm and buried under heavy, white sheets. Beside him, the demon sat along with a bowl of what seems to be thick, hot syrup, stirring it with a spoon. Knox grimaced, his wounds had been bandaged simply, yet neatly, he didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice. His wounds flared with pain with every breath, and he shuddered.

"Open up."

Knox flinched as the voice he had learned to associate with pain spoke. He did as bid, knowing disobeying wasn't the best idea and was made to swallow a spoonful of warm laudanum.

Immediately, the warm comfort spread through his body and he relaxed with an involuntary sigh.

"Feels better, doesn't it?"

Ronald didn't reply, but shot the demon a look of distrust. Sebastian shook his head with a exasperated sigh. "Still obstinate as ever, I see. You really should just relax, it'll be easier for the both of us."

Ronald groaned weakly, narrowing his eyes and turning his head to rest in the pillows.

"I can't relax when y-you're eating me alive…

Sebastian simply smirked and set down the bowl.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore now does it? I'll give you a few hours to rest, then I expect you to be as well behaved as yesterday when I have breakfast. Now, would you like anything? A book perhaps? Food? Water?"

"Water please."

He didn't know why the demon was treating him so nicely, but he figured he'd have to accept it.

The demon returned with a cup of lukewarm water, though it looked slightly murky. Ronald shot him a look and Sebastian shrugged.

"It's all I have."

Ronald sighed and drank. He grimaced, it was rather bitter. By the time he had set the cup to one side, his throat was bleeding again. Sebastian leaned over and prodded it gently.

"Oh dear. But I suppose you'll be bleeding anyways, try not to get it on the sheets please, or you'll be sleeping on a bloodied bed."

Knox nodded weakly, then stopped as his wounds began to hurt.

"What are you going to do now? Let me simmer in my own juices for a few hours?"

Sebastian's lips turned up at the corners and parted slightly in an expression of amusement, exposing a glimpse of his sharp teeth.

"Indeed. I'd say it'd improve your flavor, hm?"

Knox shook his head weakly and lay down, just about ready to go back to sleep. Sebastian walked to the door, trusting the reaper not to hurt himself while he was gone.

"The laudanum's there if you need it. Don't take too much or it'll make you very uncomfortable."

Knox stayed silent, brooding over his own thoughts. He was going to be eaten alive by the demon, then his soul would be swallowed as well. What could be worse?

At least he was given a chance to recover.

He dragged himself to the bedside table and took another spoonful of medicine before lying down and relaxing into a warm, pleasurable sleep.

Small bursts of pain penetrated his numb reality as he awoke with a weak moan. He found himself lying on a table, the demon nibbling gently on something torn from his abdomen. Knox forced himself still and watched the demon as the pain grew worse and worse. The organ was finished and the demon lowered his head to pluck out another.

Knox couldn't help but stifle the weak sob that broke from him. The demon looked up at him and smiled kindly, catching his tears with a bloodied claw. "Hush now."

Knox closed his eyes and set his head to one side, remembering to stay conscious. It hurt!

There was a wet crunch as the demon gnawed his broken ribs. Knox whimpered softly, lifting his hand to gag himself. Sebastian paused in his feasting.

"Would you like me to help you with that? I understand that this is much more painful than what I did yesterday. I might have a gag somewhere that could relieve your hand of exhaustion."

Knox nodded with a weak sniffle.

"Alright…"

Sebastian patted his head and left, returning with a strip of clean white cloth.

He tilted Ronald's head up to pull it taut between his teeth, then fastened it gently with a tight knot behind his head.

Knox whimpered, frightened from behind the gag. It was a muffled noise.

Sebastian returned to his previous position, eyeing the reaper's dark liver.

Knox shut his eyes with a tortured moan as the demon sank his teeth into the soft warmth. The raven let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Delicious."

Ronald managed to whimper out an ill-defined curse as a talon stirred the blood that began to ooze from his torn veins. Sebastian seemed not to hear it as he ignored it and began to lap up the thick red soup. Knox struggled weakly as the rough tongue tore at his tender insides.

"P-Please… P-Please…"

Sebastian gave him a quick bite to his left lung, leaving him wheezing.

The demon warned. "That's very mild punishment. Behave."

Knox gave a weak nod and clamped down on the gag, saturated in blood.

The demon stopped after he finished his liver, and a few bites of his intestines. By then, Knox was on the verge of passing out. He couldn't lift his head as the demon untied the gag and placed it to one side.

"Go to sleep now." Sebastian soothed, combing his fingers through his hair gently. The reaper was having difficulty breathing and he hiccuped continuously, spitting up mouthfuls of blood as he whimpered and leaned into the demon's embrace, inching closer to the warmth only he offered.

His wounds were bandaged neatly and he was laid down on something soft. The last thing he felt before he shut his blurred eyes was the demon's hand stroking his hair gently, the rhythmic ruffling lulled him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kuroshitsuji

When he awoke he was back in bed, bowl of laudanum beside him with a long straw leading from it to brush his cheek. Without hesitation, he turned his head to catch it between his bruised lips and began sipping.

He sighed as the pain left him to be replaced by a hazy fog. His hand brushed against his hip to find the rough texture of a bandage. Pressing gently with his fingers revealed that there was little under it, and brought a small spike of pain. He gasped shakily.

"U-Ugh..."

It was difficult to believe this was where he'd spend the rest of his life. There was nothing he could do but lie back and allow the demon to do as he wished. He wasn't even sure where he was but he knew Sebastian was smart. Nobody would be finding them too quickly and they'd have to fight a hungry demon to get to him first.

Taking a deep breath, he stilled himself and began to absentmindedly trace the wounds all across his body. He let out little pained noises whenever his finger pressed too deep, and yet, it was cathartic.

Five hours later and he was left alone in the room. There were no windows and he couldn't tell the time. He resigned himself to gazing at the light above wearily, waiting for Sebastian to come back and hurt him again. He was gradually growing used to the blurred vision. With a gasp of pain, he cried out weakly as something in his abdomen began to hurt. His faint cries slowly turned into a string of sobs, quiet and pained. He turned his head into the pillow to soak up his tears. It really hurt!

He sipped up the last of the laudanum and whimpered, finally falling asleep.

Ronald slept through the night peacefully, the room was quiet apart from the occasional moans. His dreams were quiet as well, soothing his mind.

Sebastian came in quietly at midnight and watched him sleep. It brought a small smile to the raven's face. He was cute. If one ignored the state of his body, it would seem he was simply having a bad nightmare. Sebastian's eyes softened as Knox whimpered weakly and clutched his soft pillow as if it was another person, pressing his face into it and sobbing quietly to himself.

"P-Please… I-It h-hurts..."

With a strange twinge in his heart, Sebastian felt sympathetic. He was going to spend what was left of his life in the manor, alone and suffering, accompanied only by the demon who saw him as nothing more than a tasty meal. Suffering so much, he wasn't going to receive any comfort at all.

His train of thought was interrupted as Knox let out a final tiny sniffle and fell into a deep sleep. Sebastian moved silently, opting to stay beside him. Sebastian sat down gently on the bed and draped his wings over his shivering body. He murmured softly, voice warmer than usual. He began twining a lock of Knox's hair softly around his finger, careful not to disturb him.

"Are you cold?"

He frowned as he touched the reaper's forehead, fingers brushing lightly over his clammy skin.

Knox was feverish and Sebastian didn't want a sickly meal. He whispered again and stood to leave, brushing Ronald's matted strands to one side so they weren't in his face.

"I'll get you some medicine when you wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Black Butler

The next week found Ronald back on the table, hands entwined in Sebastian's hair, gripping weakly as the demon chewed on his ribs. He sniffled through his gag, too weak to cry out fully, but wanting to cry nonetheless. Sebastian kept his focus on the bloody rack of bones before him, slipping his tongue and teeth between them to tear away the tender flesh there. Ronald pressed against the gag with his tongue, pushing at Sebastian's head to call a pause. Sebastian looked at him in surprise. He might have punished him for such before, but his tolerance had grown. Gently untying the gag, he watched as Ronald turned over and rid himself of the bloody slime in his throat that prevented him from breathing. Sebastian held him in a way that he wouldn't further injure himself, then wiped his mouth when he was done. The reaper looked up at him.

"S-Sebastian…? What do I taste like?"

"Hm? You taste sweet, Ronald. Like chocolate, but perhaps not as rich and heavy. You taste delicious."

"Oh." Ronald sighed heavily and lay back, allowing Sebastian to gag him again. Sebastian murmured.

"I'll move on from your ribs now."

Gently, he lifted the young reaper and turned him over to expose his milky pale, unmarred back. Ronald whimpered in pain as pressure was put on his bleeding, torn torso, a fresh wave of tears splashing onto the wood.

His body heaved with weak little sobs, knowing that he was incredibly fortunate that Sebastian was the one eating, and yet, knowing what seemed to be the worst pain in the world. The demon stroked his hair and back, knowing he was suffering terribly.

"You're already doing very well, Knox. Just relax for me, there you go..."

Knox relaxed, choking back his sobs with the gag as he felt the demon's tongue graze his soft hips.

"I'll be more gentle." Sebastian promised, and with that, bit down.

Knox cried, to say the least. It hurt, and as Sebastian gripped a kidney in his teeth and pulled, Ronald couldn't help but cry into the cold, unfeeling table, a deathbed unfit for one suffering so much. Several times, Sebastian paused to make sure he relaxed, knowing that tensing while he was doing this would make it all the more worse for the distressed reaper.

"Anesthesia?"

Sebastian offered, knowing full well that this was the longest and farthest he had gone in one session. Ronald nodded, accepting the offer. Sebastian returned to him with a small needle, injecting its contents into the reaper's flesh, they waited a few minutes for it to take effect before Sebastian continued with his meal.

Trying to be as gentle as possible; Sebastian licked the reaper's spine, brushing it with his tongue. Ronald whimpered weakly and let out muffled noise. Sebastian had tied the gag more loosely and he could speak.

"M-May I have a bit more?"

Sebastian smiled and tightened the gag, making him squeak out in surprise.

"Of course."

He administered another dose and the reaper relaxed.

A few minutes later and Ronald slept soundly under him, the raven deciding that waking him would be too cruel. Sebastian tucked into his meal, finishing the kidneys and bandaging the reaper up before laying him back into his bed to sleep.

"...Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up from the bottle of medicine he was currently measuring out.

"Yes, Ronald?"

Knox tucked his knees a little closer to his chest. He confessed.

"I-I'm hungry."

Sebastian tsked and passed him the bottle of medicine, gesturing for him to drink. Ronald obliged and gagged a bit at the taste.

"I'll get you something. Can't have you growing scrawny on me now can I?"

The reaper shook his head weakly. As much as he hated talking about his own demise, the demon who saw him only as dinner was his only conversation partner. Sebastian left the room and he pulled the sheets closer to his chin with a sigh. He received a small loaf of bread and gnawed it halfheartedly. He was hungry, yes, but it hurt to know that he was only being fed so he'd make a better meal. Knox looked away as he finished the bread, he picked at his bandages.

"When are you going to eat me?"

Sebastian frowned and reached over to hold his wrists and pull them away from the gauze.

"Now, don't touch that… When I get hungry."

"What I meant was… When are you going to finish me off?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, holding the reaper in a confused gaze before it broke and he smirked amusedly instead, bringing Knox's wrists to one side.

"When would you like me to? And how?"

"I-I don't know!" Ronald shook his head, feeling tears well in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly.

"As soon as possible! A-And I suppose the way you do it doesn't matter either… As long as it's quick."

Sebastian pondered for a moment and sat down beside the reaper.

"Then let us discuss. You would like a painless death?"

A quick nod.

"I planned to simply eat until you succumbed to your injuries but it seems that is out of the question for it is far from painless. Swallowing you whole or cooking you would leave much to be desired, for both me and you, and I would prefer to avoid snapping your neck. That, in my opinion, is far too quick, the meat loses its freshness too quickly this way, you see…"

Knox nodded weakly. The suggestions were frightening at the very least. He had wanted to cook him? He wanted a painless, quick end, but the demon obviously disapproved of such. At least he was trying to help… he was interrupted as Sebastian spoke.

"Would you approve of me ending it by swallowing your soul? It will hurt, yes, but only for a few seconds if I do it quickly."

Ronald shivered and clutched the sheets, knuckles turning white.

"S-Swallowing my soul?"

"Yes." Sebastian regarded him with a cool gaze, expression indifferent.

"Here you may choose. If I do it quickly, you will experience the worst pain in the world for only a few seconds. Slowly and you will feel pain as well, though it will be much more gentle. This though, may last for hours."

Ronald blanched at the thought. Both were equally terrifying.

"I-I…" He lay back with a breath of exhaustion.

"I don't know… The pain's relative, right?"

Sebastian nodded solemnly. "Yes. It is very much the same either way you choose."

The reaper looked him in the eyes, though the green irises were glazed and tired.

"What would you prefer?"

Sebastian's tone was warning, though his eyes stayed calm. "You will not like it."

"What?" Ronald snapped irritatedly. Didn't he have the right to know how he was to die?

"I would prefer to take you slowly. It is nicer to savor."

Ronald's voice dropped to a frightened whisper. He unknotted his fingers from the sheets, wincing as he jostled his gnawed hand, he looked, and was miserable.

"Alright… When're you going to do it?"

Sebastian glanced at him from out of the corner of a wine red eye.

"Now that, I leave up to you. Though I will not have you when you are sick. I will allow you to decide when you are better, and I promise I will not touch you, unless to care for you, until then."

Ronald hid his disappointment. Another week or more of suffering then, mulling over his fate and such. He supposed he'd have something to look forward to… Why was he giving up so quickly?

Someone could still find him… More time might be…

He cleared the thoughts from his mind. False hope would never do him any good. He looked up at the demon, eyes deadly earnest.

"Fine. Take me the day I get better."

Sebastian smiled warmly. He leaned down and pecked the blonde on the forehead, hearing a small, shocked inhale of response.

"Alright. Sleep well, little reaper. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me."

Knox nodded sleepily and turned onto his side, facing the wall, he drifted slowly into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Black Butler

He spent the rest of the week sleeping, hoping his illness would pass quickly. Sebastian brought him books to entertain him when he awoke and found it difficult to sleep, as well as a small box of sleeping pills; though about this, he warned of overdose.

The food Sebastian gave him was delicious, the demon being quite the good cook.

It was a comfortable, relaxing life and he quite enjoyed it. Just sleeping felt like he was finally having some long-due rest. He supposed reaper life was truly much too stressful. He no longer felt like a fish out of water.

By the end of the week, his fever was gone and he was no longer nauseous. In other words, he was fine.

The next morning, Sebastian approached him.

Ronald knew why, but he wasn't scared at all. Why, he rather looked forward to it.

"Tonight?"

The demon's silent, somber nod confirmed his suspicions and he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

That night, Sebastian carried him to the bathroom, undoing his bandages with a flourish. The raven looked him over.

"You're looking much better. Are you ready?"

Knox shivered and nodded. Sebastian set him down on the cold tabletop and began to fill the bathtub. The reaper watched steam rise from the water and looked up at the demon in question.

"It'll be difficult to clean you once you've gone into rigor. Might as well do it now. You'll be more comfortable too." The demon explained before gesturing to the reaper.

"Take off what you can. I'll do the rest."

Knox nodded numbly and began to unbutton his tattered shirt. It came away easily. He unzipped his trousers then lay back to wait, unable to do much more.

Sebastian returned, stripping off his gloves, he took off what was left on the reaper's body before carrying him to the tub and placing him in the water. Ronald let out a whimper as the water scalded his injuries.

"A-Agh..."

Sebastian rubbed his back gently as red began to billow out around him, Ronald shuddered and cried out. The raven murmured, brushing his right ear with his lips.

"Sh-Sh… Just relax. I'll give you some time to adjust."

Knox nodded, the movement accompanied by a soft, shaky cry. In a few minutes, he was fully relaxed, the demon's gentle massages and the warmth turning him to putty. Sebastian moved around the side of the tub so he stood before the reaper. The raven licked his lips and bared his fangs in a hungry smile.

"Let's begin."

The demon continued to massage his shoulders as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the reaper's. Sharp pain lanced through the blonde's chest and he jerked a bit, whimpering.

Sebastian began to gently tug the reaper's essence out, rolling the drops around his mouth and savoring the flavor. Ronald gasped and leaned into the demon's chest, tears rolling from his eyes. He cried out, a muffled noise.

"I-It hurts..."

"I know."

Sebastian's gentle tongue brushed his aside, lapping at his throat. The pain came again, in short, thorny bursts like lightning. Knox cried, sobbing as the pain grew worse and worse. He struggled weakly, feebly, the water splashing.

"It h-hurts a l-lot…!"

Sebastian pulled away with a satisfied sigh.

"Just rest. Relax. I'll try and make it a bit quicker if you wish, though the pain would double tenfold."

Ronald didn't reply, his eyes were becoming glassy with pain.

Sebastian leaned in and continued with his supper. Within two hours, the reaper's eyes glazed and he became limp and silent, barely breathing at all as his soul was swallowed slowly. Knox could barely comprehend what was happening. He knew only that it hurt and it was warm.

Sebastian, meanwhile, was enjoying himself immensely.

He hadn't eaten much at all, but it seemed the reaper was already suffering horribly.

Sebastian reheated the water and stopped eating. He began massaging various parts of the reaper's body intending to calm him and allow him a quicker release into death.

Ronald let out a little mewl. He sank into the water, body relaxing involuntarily. The demon's gentle touch was very nice.

He whimpered weakly, all traces of his energetic persona gone, devoured by the fiend.

He looked up at the demon, look unreadable. He was so very tired… He wanted to sleep. Resting his head on the cold ceramic rim, he shut his eyes.

Sebastian slid a hand under his neck, bringing him up as his other hand supported his lolling head. He gazed into his eyes and whispered.

"It's over now. Relax."

His tongue pushed into the reapers mouth once more and he sipped up what remained, quickly.

Knox cried out helplessly, weakly, the pain was worse than before.

Then as if his neck had been snapped, his eyes went blank and he went still.

"There we go…" Sebastian murmured, brushing his eyelids shut. The reaper would be with him for the rest of eternity. Already he could feel the rare spark join the rest, its small voice twittering in his head.

He threw his head back with a sigh and slumped against the side of the tub, allowing his feathers to graze the water as he licked himself clean. He lay like that, eyes glazed with pleasure, for a few minutes, before he remembered rigor mortis was in fact, very real.

He dragged himself from the floor, head still spinning with post-feed euphoria. Lifting the reaper from the water, he brought him close and bit into his neck, thankfully, the water kept him warm.

Another bite took a chunk from his cheek, then his thigh, then his back.

He wouldn't bother with niceties.

Five hours later and the reaper was no more. The bathroom was empty of all trace but the cool, bloodied water that lay disturbed and rippling by the lapping of the demon's tongue.


End file.
